Pushing the sky for you
by xxlucidreamingxx
Summary: Greek myth of Ares and Aphrodite transferred into the present times, through characters of Klaus and Caroline. It is not strongly attached to the myth itself, it is inspired by it. AU


**Present times **

Main Station: Midnight. A deathly heavy dew. The noise of wheels cracking the slime-slithering pavements. Yellow pools of phosphorous light, and corridors of darkness like tears in the dull brick façade. Policemen in the shadows. Standing against a brick wall to kiss her goodbye. She is going for a week, but in panic, half-asleep he can see that she may never come back. The soft resolute kiss and the bright eyes fill him with emptiness.

It is only as the train begins to move, and as the figure at the window, glowing bright against the darkness, lets go of his hand, that he feels Caroline is really leaving; he feels everything that is abruptly denied — the long pull of the train into the silver light reminds him of the sudden long pull of the backbone of her white back turning in bed. 'Caroline' He calls her out, but the giant sniffing of the engine blocks out all sound. She begins to tilt, to curve and slide; and quick as a scene-shifter the station packs away advertisement after advertisement, stacking them in the darkness.

He stands as if marooned on an iceberg. Beside him, a shadowy figure is sliding away down the steel rails into the darkness; a final lurch and the train pours away down a tunnel, as if turned to liquid. He walks around the bay that night, watching the moon cloud over, preyed upon by an inexpressible anxiety. Intense light behind a cloud; by four o'clock, a thin pure drizzle like needles. The poinsettias in the near by garden stark with silver drops standing on their stamens. No birds singing in the dawn. A light wind making the palm trees sway their necks. The wonderful hushing of rain, perfectly soothing way he feels. Five o'clock. Walking about in her room, studying inanimate objects with intense concentration. The empty powder-boxes. The smell of satin and leather. The horrible feeling of some great impending scandal….

**Past that led to the scenes in the present**

We have been told so often that history is indifferent, but we never actually listen.

Now on this peninsula shaped like a plane-leaf, where the winter rain crackles like straw among the rocks , he walked stiffly sheathed in wind, as if it can actually hurt him. He walked around, aimless, lost, trying to find refuge in nature ; in it's beauty, in it's cruelty. All he saw was a landscape as a field dominated by the human wish – tortured into farms, ploughed into cities.

A landscape scribbled with the signatures of men and epochs ; battles won and battles lost. Now, however, all he saw was torment. Wherever he went, trying to get away from himself, he fell deeper in despair. Despair that slowly and steadily was eating out his soul replacing everything human in him into anger and need for retaliation. He walked here with those coveted intimations of a past which none can share with him; but which time itself cannot deprive him of. Until she came along ; in her well known scarlet coat, long silky blond curls dancing in the wind as well as her recognizable smile, always that smile when she sees him. For a moment it made him think that smile, was only for him, so cheery, lively and her eyes , so visibly deep blue and sparkly like the stars. Her beauty was overwhelming, her soul soothing. She calmed him, with some unspoken ease, whenever he saw her.

'Caroline' he murmured, so low, barely above a whisper, but enough for her to hear.

'

Klaus' she said, smile never leaving her pale features. 'Moody thoughts, again?' her smile fast changing into worrisome, hands clasped into fists staying in her pockets.

"How would you know?" he said, almost harshly, unfriendly.

" You, here alone, looking in the distant horizon is never a good sign. If you want me to leave.."

"No,no, please don't, Caroline." He went for her elbow with his hand, tightly gripping it.

"Alright, alright, but you better change that attitude then, ok?" she said playfully, trying to change the atmosphere around them. He smiled. "That is a start." she thought to herself.

Wind calmed by now, sun rays, found their way beneath the clouds. For the longest of time, they spent sitting on near by bench, lost in their own dimensions. At times when he wasn't looking, she was paying attention to him closely, every movement, every expression, as though she was trying to dissect and examine what he was thinking, feeling. She knew he  
was unhappy; even had he not been he would have felt obliged to simulate unhappiness.

" Here is someone who has neglected his sensibility, not by accident, but deliberately, for he is in conflict with the world, or his loneliness threatened his reason. He could not bear to be refused admittance. If that would be the case, he would abjure everything and everyone, and turn to himself and his inner monster. Inner monster we all have, monster which at times creeps it's way out into the world and leaves us weary of regret. With him, it seems like it fuels him, it drives him and he revels in it, for the sole purpose of not facing reality, which breaths loneliness." or so she thought.

"What are you thinking of, Caroline?" he abruptly broke her chain of thought.

"Nothing, um,.. nothing in particular." She bowed her head, shyly looking at her hands on her lap.

"For such a smart girl, you are terrible liar. How's that? Tell me" he turned to her, looking straight into her eyes, his arm circling her.

He startled her. She looked at him, with all her honesty. She couldn't lie to him. She had no reasonable idea why, but she couldn't, even though there were times she tried, like this right now, her fences went down, all her purposely implanted words fell into the water and she would find herself lost. Lost in his presence, in his gaze, something she wouldn't admit to herself, but in moments like this, it was obvious.

She looked up at him again. With small smile on her lips, she asked " How would you know if I am lying?"

He laughed this time, deeply and said " It is very simple. You have very expressive face, Caroline. Besides, people that are good at lying, when they lie, they know the first rule of doing it right – do not ever add unnecessary details. Answers must be brittle with least information behind them. You, did all opposite." he laughed again.

She hadn't seen him laughing like this since she knew him. And she knew him long time. Strange pair they were. He needed somebody to wake him from his slumber, and she, she needed somebody who accepts each and every part of her being, holding no judgement. She wasn't just a pretty face after all.

"Alright, you caught me. I was thinking of you and what moves you to do things. What is that drive that is always there and when you do something nice, it is like you need to do something horrible as counterpart to erase all the good things. What? Why?" her voice almost pleading.

He looked at her, full seriousness of his features. She knew she hit the nerve, but she had to ask, she couldn't hold it no more. He wasn't ready for this kind of honesty between them. He didn't know if he would ever be. She would run away he thought. She would reject him if she really knew him, like everybody did. He sees that in the face of his siblings, of his mother ; always that stern look beneath the eyebrows, that rejection, for no matter how much he tried. And he did. Until he got tired of it ; tired of himself feeling like beggar for bit of understanding and affection. For acceptance. He couldn't bare seeing that in her eyes, ever. His eyes darted everywhere possible, her lips, her beautiful blonde hair, glimmering necklace he gave her around her perfect white neck, all the way to the stain on her coat - "Here I spilt wine on her coat and blouse, and while attempting to help her repair the damage, accidentally touched her  
breasts." he thought to himself.

No word was spoken then. He traced the place with his long fingers, reminiscing of the scene. Hitching sound coming out of her throat was all he needed to know. He aroused her then as well as he is doing now. Slowly his hand was flowing down her ribcage, carefully, until it abruptly slipped on hers, covering it softly. She sighed, never realizing she was holding breath in. He bent forward, close to her ear, gently pulling her blonde curls behind her ear. She was trembling now, breathing quickly while he spoke " Why don't you play your guitar anymore? You used to sing beautifully. What changed?"

His breath was on her neck, his words however seemed like they were spoken far away, lost in mist.

She could only mouth " What? Ummm, I don't know. Grew tired of it, I guess."

She was so surprised with his question, you could feel bit of anger in her tone. He coming on to her like that, sexual undertone all over and then smacking it right into her face asking about her guitar. Skilled subject, changer, that is for sure.

He has captured her long ago sitting before the fire with a guitar in her hands, her throat snatched up by a spotted scarf, her singing, head bent. The color of her voice is jumbled in the back of his brain, a voice he would always recognize.

He straightened up, preparing to leave. She was still sitting there, not moving. Suddenly, she started speaking, coldly, as though she was somehow offended of the whole situation that just took place here.

"What are you going to do about your hybrid problem?" she lifted her eyes to look at him. He was standing, back towards her.

"What do you mean by that? What do you know about it? Your little wolf told you maybe? Afraid for his insignificant life, i'm sure ?

He faced her now,bending down, his hands gripping the wood of the bench at her shoulders so tight, she could hear it cracking.

She picked up anger building in his voice,along the lines of venomous sarcasm.

She built up courage, took him by his collar, gripping it tight while looking in his eyes and split second she felt him loosening his grip, she pushed him. He made two steps back. She stood up.

She put her finger up, like she was scolding him for bad manners.

"You don't talk to me like that. I can think for myself, put two and two together. I know something big is about to go down, since you are gathering your hybrids."

He showed real surprise at this.

"I am not gathering any hybrids. That is false."

"Who are they fighting against, if it's not for some of your conquests?"

He was walking around now, pacing. Night was starting to fall.

"It is none of my conquests. It is my family, they want to get rid of werewolf problem in neighborhood area. I personally, hold no interest in it, so neither should my hybrids."

He looked somewhat amused, with his arms behind his back, and wicked smile upon his face.

"You are holding something back from me now." Caroline interrupted, coming closer to him now, her silk touch grazing his cheek. He smiles, unamused.

"That wont work, sweetheart." he pushed her hand down. "I have to go now, Caroline."

" Just promise me, whatever happens, you will take care of yourself and ..." she couldn't finish the sentence, she had a large lump in throat all of a sudden.

"Yes, Tyler, I know." he said coldly and disappeared.

She stood there alone for couple more seconds, until she decided it is time to go home, her phone buzzed already numerous times, Liz was getting worried at home.

On the way back to his home, the only thing that overpowered Klaus' mind was Caroline - so disarmingly simple, graceful, self contained. Everything about her person is honey-gold and warm in tone; hair which she wears rather long at the back, knotting it simply at the downy nape of her neck; the calmly disposed hands have a deftness and shapeliness which one only notices when one sees them at work, holding a brush or a guitar. He remembered of that one time she was foolishly honest with him :

" If we are to be friends you must not think or speak about me as someone who is denying herself something in life. I do not deprive myself of anything, nor am I fitted to be other than I am. I want you to see how successful I am and not imagine me full of inner failings. You got that?" He smiled, thoughtfully.

With that last thought he ventured into his house. Elijah and Rebekah were there, sitting in the living room waiting for him.

" Look at that, rascal finally showed his face. Hello Niklaus." Elijah said, so formally.

"Hello, brother." Rebekah added.

"What do I owe this discomfort, my dearest siblings?"

"Hah we aren't too happy about this either Nik, so let's make it quick" Rebekah said, quite annoyed.

"Oh, little sister, where did you find such courage? Hm? " Klaus clasped his hands and continued. "You are here because of the old problem, werewolf vampire incident, right? I already told the old witch and I am saying to you now, I will help you, as long as you get the hell out of my house. I am counting."

He theatrically showed them the door.

While getting up, buttoning his expensive suit, Elijah asked "Can we trust you, Niklaus? I know how you loath our mother..." he couldn't finish, Klaus interrupted " Not as much as she loathes me i'm afraid. But yes, you can trust me, brother." Room was filled with distrust and eerie discomfort from all sides.

"Alright then, we are going now. See you in two days, brother."

With that, siblings left. Klaus did not care about the 'problem' is family had, they are originals after all, they could handle it themselves. On the other hand, he found an opportunity for himself there, if he betrays the promise he gave to his family, he would gain on two fronts – getting himself more hybrids and earning some extra affection from Caroline. That thought peaked his interest, besides the fight itself was something he loved to do, to demonstrate his ability and power. Gain on all fronts, or so he thought...

**Just a side note – this was first part of this chapter. If you would like me to publish the rest of this short story, if you find it interesting enough, I need some feedback. I loved writing it, so if you would like to read the rest let me know. Thank you :) **


End file.
